nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamanaka Akatori - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Akatori 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' Akatori2 'Nickname: (optional)' Aka,Tori, Kotori, Blondie & Momma Bird 'Age:' 17 '' 'Date of Birth: 8-8-184AD '''Gender: Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5'9" '''Weight: 127lbs 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja Sensory Type Medical-Nin General Store Owner 'Scars/Tattoos:' 3 Nose Rod piercings 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Waiting to pick the right flower~ 'Personality:' Akatori is a young girl that is charismatic and helpful.She's very intelligent, and enjoys uses tactics on missions. She says what she thinks, and fears no consequence. Having every bit of confidence in herself, she never fears the situation. Akatori has a very caring and protecting personality, and can be seen as a motherly type of woman to most. Her mind often wanders off, and she posses the heavy belief of 'Positive Love'. She wants to be strong, impress others, and serve her home, but her passion can come of as having an ego. Despite this, she is a true team player during missions.She does whatever she can to insure a successful mission and group co-operation. No matter what is thrown her way, Akatori will keep fighting. She feels it what has to be done to be successful in her life. '' 'Behaviour: She is a calm girl, who always speaks her mind and work her hardest to achieve. She's always thinking, and can be quick with remarks and responses. Her love of her village is what keeps her striving foward, making her wish to be the best she can be to serve and protect all that she loves. '''Nindo: (optional) * "Always roll with the punches" * "No matter what, I stand by my village and fight for the raindrops to keep falling" 'Summoning:' Owls - (W.I.P) Taifū - Pygmy Eagle Owl - Summon 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) The members of this clan specialism in mind-centered techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolizes a "positive love". 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Yin Release (nton; Viz "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style") techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. When combined with Yang Release, it allows the use of Yin–Yang Release. 'Element Two:' Water Release (Suiton; "Water Style") Is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. 'Weapon of choice:' Chokutō 'Strengths' Exceptional Chakra Control Superior Intelligence Above Average Taijutsu 'Weaknesses ' Below Average Strength Below Average Kenjutsu Terrible Kyujutsu 'Chakra Color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12 Pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 17 (25.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 (3) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) ' 'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ''' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): ''' List the other weapons here: Rebreather (5) Total: 70 Top Scroll : Chokutō (6) Middle Scroll: Fūma Shuriken (5) Bottom Scroll: Flash Bomb (4) Total: 15 Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to control the flow of Chakra through the Body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple control over them but not giving them extra strength. Except Specific Technique where its stated in the jutsu. - C rank 'Jutsu List:' Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Sexy Jutsu - Rank E Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D Haze Clone Technique - Rank D Chakra Sensing Technique - Rank D (100 Yards Distance) Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Scattering Thousand Crows Technique - Rank C Summoning Technique - Rank C Psycho Mind Transmission - Rank B Shadow Clone Technique - Rank B 'Clan Techniques' Mind Body Switch Technique - Rank C Mind Body Transmission Technique - Rank B Mind Body Disturbance Technique - Rank B Taijutsu Tier *Tier I- Allows use of D rank *Tier II- Allows use of C rank * Advanced Taijutsu- Allows use of B rank One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Dynamic Entry - Rank D Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D Raining Punt Kick - Rank D Leaf Rising Wind - Rank C Eight Gates *The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. *The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. Medical Tier *Tier I- Allows use of D rank *Tier II- Allows use of C rank * Advanced Medical- Allows use of B Rank Healing Technique - Rank C Poison Mist Technique - Rank B Chakra Scalpel - Rank A Fuinjutsu Tier *Tier I- Access to 15 pieces of Summonable Inventory Shurikenjutsu: *Shurikenjutsu Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *Shurikenjutsu Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B *Superior Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A 'Allies:' Amegakure Friends: Yu Geikami, Yazuka Hyuga, Kazuki Geikami, Ritsuka Uzumaki, Unaru Inuzuka, Fumiko Uchiha & Lucien Aburame Sensei: Kagato Uzumaki Team 3: Akatori is currently leading her own Genin Squad; Team Three. She plans to take the methods of teaching from her own Sensei and mix them in with her own flair to mold her three genin into strong members of Amegakure, ready to leave a legacy in the shinobi world. Fumetsu Kaguya: He is one of her hardest working students, always giving it his all, even though he doesn't always show it. He reminds Akatori of someone she knows well. He is quite adapt with Taijutsu and proves himself in each fight he enters. She expects him to be like a dark horse come Chuunin Exams, really proving himself, and possibly leading the team to combat. Villi Inuzuka: (TBA) Hyorinata Yuki: (TBA) On Leave: Minako Senju 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure, Komakusa,Yang (Kagato's Summoning) 'Background Information:' EARLY LIFE/ ACADEMY YEARS- Before Akatori's birth, her parents Ichiai and Akataka Yamanaka, settled down in the village of Amegakure, leaving behind their merchant group. Together these two opened up a general store in Ame, a dream they have had since the young newly weds first met. It was around time of the shop's opening, that Ichiai became pregnant. Much to the delight of the spouses, they had a baby on the way. However, on August 8th, the date of Akatori's birth, Ichiai passed away during labor, leaving a motherless child and a heartbroken father behind. Akataka worked hard at trying to keep the store running strong, and being the best parent he could be for Akatori. When no running the shop, he would often take her on walks around town, visits to the Library, and to pick flowers. These events of bonding grew less and less, as store sales declined, putting a great deal of stress onto Akataka. He gave less attention to the shop and Akatori, often leaving her to have to deal with customers, and took up drinking. It was around the time Akatori was six, that her father was beaten and killed at a local bar by thugs. This broke Aka's heart, sending her into a depression. She closed up the family shop and locked herself away in the small apartment above the store. She would not go out much, only to sneak food and supplies from shops and resturants from around the village. Eventually, Akatori was able to understand and come to terms with both her parents dying, and understood it was up to her to keep the clan name strong. As she opened up shop again, she struggled with sales, and keeping it in order. Akatori figured this would be her life, until around the age of eleven. A nice Jounin came into her store, and offered big business. The way the man spoke so powerfully and with compassion about Amegakure inspired her to serve as a shinobi herself. With her store now back on track, Akatori left it in the hands on her friendly neighbor, Old Lady Ikema. With Ikema in charge of the store for the time being, Akatori set off to join the Academy. She was a very bright student, but had issues controlling her mouth and also did not enjoy the kunoichi classes, as she did not find them useful in order to serve Ame. She also met her best friend Ritsuka Uzumaki around this time. By the late age of 15, Akatori had graduated the Academy, and was assigned to a Kunoichi Jounin, with teammates Yu Geikami and Yazuka Hyuga. GENIN LIFE- As Genin Team One, not much progress was done. Her Sensei was never around. Always floating away like a butterfly caught in the breeze. The Team often did small tasks by themselves or trained alone with other Jounin and Chuunin instructors. She also grew found of learning the art of Taijutsu with Seiketsu Uzumaki, a Jounin. She even was trusted on going on a recon mission to Omoidgakure, only for Seiketsu to be killed and Kesin Senju to go missing. Then one day not too long after, the Jounin went missing on a mission out of the village. With much distress brought to the team, Kagato Uzumaki, the Amekage himself, took Team One under his wing, seeing something within the group. He appointed Akatori the leader of the newly found "God's Disciples". The team soon developed a rivalry with the Su-Kage's team, Team Four. Training under Kagato-Sama was brutal and intense, but they were able to make it through. When Chuunin Exams came around, Team One was up for the challenge. Akatori fought in round one against her best friends Ritsuka. She was able to use her temporary paralysis technique to end the match quickly, with out having to drag it on. Her second match came in round five, where she faced Akiyo Yuki, a skilled kid from the Hidden Mist. He was able to take a field advantage my using Hidden in Mist Technique, and forced Akatori to open up her First Gate. Sadly, she could not pull off a victory and was subdued in his water prison. Luckily, Akatori was viewed as a strong kunoichi and was promoted to Chuunin rank, along with Ritsuka. They now set out to be a deadly team combo in serving Amegakure. CHUUNIN LIFE- Her time spent as a Chuunin was more training than her childhood as a genin. She discovered a passion for working as an Academy Teacher. Akatori also faced many forms of trials and hardhips. From leading squads of genin, to being pitted against the best of the best in fights and spars. Her medical skills also increased at this time, learning chemistry for dealing with medicines and poisons. However, all this time working put a bit of stress on the teen-aged girl. She lost connection with her close friend Ritsuka. Their final test for Jounin was against one another. From Aka's perspective. She didn't want to go to into the fight, she didn't feel right about it. But Ritsuka brought the heat quick, showing he held no remorse. Akatori ended it quickly by opening The Gate of Opening to outmatch Ritsuka's single Sharingan eye, and catching him in her Mind Body Disturbance Technique. In the end, they both received a promotion. Now, Akatori eagerly awaits a team of genin, and to further her training to reach the top of the mountain, wherever she may peaks. She has also set out more into adulthood, wishing to experience all their is to come. JOUNIN LIFE- 'Roleplaying Library:' GENIN RPS: Chuunin Match Five: Akiyo vs.Akatori (Event) Chuunin Match One: Ritsuka vs.Akatori (Event) Unaru's Hospital Stay 4/30/14 (Healing RP) Escorting a Business Man: Naotaka and Akatori (C-Rank Mission) Team One Spar! Yazuka vs. Akatori (Spar) Akatori's Walk in The Streets 4/12/14 (D-Rank Mission) Akatori's Chakra Sensing Training 4/7/14 (Training) Kagato's Challenge:Rintin Spars Akatori! 3/31/14 (Spar) Awkward Meeting (Event) Taking Over Team One 3/14/14 (Event) Genin Vs. Chunin! Akatori & Mirokyu Battle it Out 3/3/14 (Spar) Akatori's Leadership Skills 2/26/14 (Training) Rescue of an Escaped Kitty 2/26/14 (D-Rank Mission) Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration 2/13/14 (S-Rank Mission) Unleash The Binding! Kotori Trains with Kesin (Training) Recon: Omoidegakure Border (?-Rank Mission) Akatori and Seiketsu Training Dynamic Entry 1/26/13 (Training) Mind Training (Training) Gathering Ingredients (C-Rank Mission) CHUUNIN RPS: Promotion Trial: Ritsuka vs. Akatori 11/5/14 (Spar) Special Taijutsu: Akatori Trains For RPK- 10/6/14 (Training) Kunoichi Rumble: Akatori vs. Fumiko 9/23/14 (Spar) Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9/12/14 (Spar) Clearing The Sewers:A Very Wasteful Mission 7/24/14 (C-Rank Mission) The Anbu VS Two Chuunin - 7/22/14 (Spar) Academy Exam: Nosa Hyuga (Academy Teaching) Masaru's First Hospital Care 7/14/14 (Healing RP) Trouble Hidden in The Bamboo: Rise of The Yumei Legion 7/8/14 (B-Rank Mission) Nosa Training: Day Four 6-26-14 (Academy Teaching) Nosa Training: Day Three 6/24/14 (Academy Teaching) Nosa Training: Day Two 6/22/14 (Academy Teaching) Nosa Training: Day One 6/20/14 (Academy Teaching) Bandit at the Traning Grounds: Akatori and Reyno Team Up! (C-Rank Mission) Talk of Trade: An Alliance Forms- 6/10/14 (Event) Testing The Future of Ame - 5/26/14 (Spar) Shadow Haruno's Healing 5/13/14 (Healing RP) JOUNIN RPS: Ninka Training: Day Two 6/13/15 (Academy Teaching) Ninka Training: Day One 6/11/15 (Academy Teaching) Ninka Nara- Academy RP 102 (Academy Teaching) Kuni & Aka: Date? 5/21/15 (Event) New Addition: Team 3's New Member's Test (Training) Lost Connection 5/20/15 (Event) Akatori's Assignment: Fumetsu Goes Fishing - 5/3/2015 (Given Mission) Pirate Trouble - 4/8/15 (C-Rank Mission) Team 3: First Training (Training) Team 3: The Beginning (Event) Summon Arc - 201 (Event) Kirov Stalks Akatori: 11/9/14 (Event) Aisu vs Ban - November 9, 2014 (Healing RP) Cat Rescue: Akatori Helps Maiko-San 11/8/14 (D-Rank Mission) 'Approved by:' Kagato Uzumaki